Darth Anendu's redemption
As Anendu stood on the ruins of her old house overlooking the ocean while in contemplation, she was confronted by the memory of her late mother, Dr. Platypus. Anendu conversed with the vision of her mother, paralleling the last conversation they had before she took Dr. Platypus's life. Like before, she felt it was too late for her to change, especially with her grandmother gone. Dr. Platypus reminded Anendu that her grandmother's cause was not gone, that there was still time for her to honor Nana's sacrifice. As Anendu's struggle intensified, Dr. Platypus touched her daughter's face once more, telling her that she did have the strength to do what was right. Moved by the memory of her family's love as well as Daniel's compassion, the fallen Sith threw her lightsaber into the ocean, renouncing the dark side of the Force once and for all. From that moment onwards, the persona of Darth Anendu was no more, and her true identity as Jodi Platypus was restored. Jodi followed Daniel to Exegol, determined to stand with him as he faced down the Emperor and his forces. Armed with a blaster, Jodi charged into the Citadel and gunned down the troopers in her path. She encountered her former companions, the Sith acolytes, who now served the Emperor directly. The acolytes surrounded their former mistress, disarming Jodi and overwhelming her. Yet just as Daniel was about to strike his former mentor down out of desperation to save the Republic, the Force reconnected him with Jodi, allowing him to sense that she had come to save him. He then passed Miss Elaina's lightsaber to her through their bond, giving Jodi possession of the Jedi weapon that once belonged to her grandmother and Miss Elaina, in turn. The fight turned in their favor, with Jodi overpowering the Sith acolytes while Daniel defeated the Emperor's Sovereign Protectors. Ultimately, all of Arcann's guards were slain by the two Jedi, who stood together in defiance of the Emperor. However, by coming together, Jodi and Daniel revealed themselves as a dyad in the Force, giving Arcann the opportunity to restore his damaged body by siphoning their combined life essence. Restored to full power, the Emperor seized Jodi with the Force and sent her falling into a ravine, all while noting the irony of killing the last Platypus in the same manner that resulted in the Emperor's own death at the hands of Jodi's father. Jodi survived, however, and managed to climb up to the surface by the time Daniel destroyed the Emperor, who perished along with his cult and the Sith Empire. The battle of Exegol was won by the Jedi, the Republic, and their allied fleet, but Daniel died giving his life to vanquish Darth Arcann. At first Jodi mourned Daniel, whose body she cradled in her arms, but then resolved to sacrifice her life so that he could live again. After Daniel awoke, his life now restored by his one-time adversary, he embraced Jodi and the two shared a kiss before she became one with the Force. As the last descendant of Mr. Platypus, Jodi Platypus's death marked the definitive end of the Platypus family. With the Emperor and his armada destroyed on Exegol, the galaxy rose against the Sith Empire, defeating their military on multiple fronts, including Bespin, Endor and Jakku. Daniel traveled to The Neighborhood of Make Believe where he located the site of Jodi Platypus's home. After burying the Skywalker lightsaber along with the one that belonged to Nana Platypus, Daniel chose to adopt the name of Jodi's family as his own, becoming "Daniel Platypus" and fully repudiating his lineage as a Tiger.